金色のコルダ In the Parallel World!
by AniManGa19930
Summary: It was all just a PURE coicidence that Tsuchiura and Hino meet their nightmare...'FRIENDLY'Tsukimori!Care to join Hino and Tsuchiura in their new adventure?Read inside and review! Chapter 3 UPDATED!A little explanation of current state!
1. Prologue

_I don't own anything but this fic idea…_

**Author's note: Finally I decide to start this story, sorry for taking to long. I lost the data my sister gave me, again… - . –;; But I'll try making this until my sister come to visit, hehe…please bear with the grammar, because I'm not very good at it, but if anyone can be my Beta-Reader, I'll be very pleased.**

**金色のコルダ****  
In the Parallel World!**

**--**

Prologue

It was all clear. Crystal clear to the ears of the Seiso Gakuin students. But it just… didn't make any sense on two concours participants' ears.

They were standing on the stage along with another participant, eyes widened. It had been about a week since their last concours. Hino Kahoko, a participant from the Regular Department, had finally confessed her secret. Though it took a few days for them to finally accept the reality and somewhat forgave her lies, they had let it go.

Now, their headmaster stood in front of them, announcing to the students the closing ceremony of 'Seiso Gakuin Intraschool Concours' and shocking news, very shocking indeed.

The Music Department students had sweatdropped, and the concours participants' eyes widened in surprise. The ones who broke the silence were two guys that had a problem with the news.

"What…"

"…the…"

"…hell?" The T.R. pairs ended in unison.

The headmaster cleared his throat before clearing it up for them, "I said that… From now on, Tsuchiura Ryotaro, Regular Department Student from class 2-5, will be transferred to the Music Department Class 2-A. And Hino Kahoko, from class 2-2, will be transferred to class 2-B." He explained nonchalantly.

"I refuse." Tsuchiura replied stoically.

"Why? Isn't Tsukimori Ren also in there? You two should be great pals, and you shouldn't have a problem since your friend is there." The headmaster said puzzled.

The T.R. pairs' eyes widened, "ME? Friends? With HIM?" They replied annoyed pointing at each other.

They glared at each other before muttering, "You must be kidding me."

All of the students of Seiso Gakuin sweatdropped at those two. Then again, Tsukimori's classmate couldn't imagine if the bluenette violinist's twin be in the same class as him. They were pretty sure he would be like Tsukimori, annoying.

Tsuchiura let out a sigh rubbing his head, "I'm sorry, sir. But I CAN'T... and DON'T want to move to Music Department. Especially in the same class as HIM." The pianist explained putting 'HIM' in emphasis.

"Why so?" The headmaster asked knitting his eyebrow.

"We can't and won't be friends, EVER."

"That should be my line." Tsukimori muttered.

Tsuchiura shot a death glare as Tsukimori did the same. They were having glaring contests on the stage. Suddenly one of the teachers stepped forward whispering something to the headmaster.

The smiling old man took a glance at the two Tsus curving a grin, "I see…"

"You two…" The old man called, breaking their contest.

The pianist and the violinist looked at him raising their eyebrows in confusion.

"Seeing your current condition, I will move Hino Kahoko to class 2-A."

"Huh?" Now everyone frowned.

"Uhm… I'm sorry sir. But it's me who wants to move."

"Hino has nothing to do with this." The pairs said in unison.

"Besides, it doesn't solve my problem at all." Tsuchiura said as if it were a matter of fact.

The headmaster smiled knowingly, "You two don't have to hide it. It's normal for boys around your age to fall…" Before the old man could continue, the two T.Rs. closed their _headmaster's_ mouth with their hands abruptly.

Silence filled the air caused the students were very surprised to see their reaction.

"Hey, what are you two doing? That's rude!" One of the teachers scolded.

They quickly removed their hands muttering, "I'm sorry."

The Music Department Students almost burst into laughter seeing that scene. They had never seen the elite Tsukimori act like that.

"Anyway, about the closing ceremony, Tsukimori…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your parents were the ones who suggested it. They said they will also come to the party. Did they say anything?"

"Eh? No. Actually they have never contacted me since they went to Canada." Tsukimori explained.

"That's because we want to surprise you."

Tsukimori and the others turned abruptly, finding the famous Tsukimori Jun and Hamai Misa standing at the front door.

"Oh, you have come!" The headmaster cheered happily.

"Long time no see, Makoto." Mr. Tsukimori greeted his old friend as soon as they stepped to the stage.

"Wow, it's the third time I meet with the real Hamai Misa." Tsuchiura said in awe.

Hamai Misa and her husband turned to the teens smiling, "Congratulations on accomplishing the concours." Misa giggled softly at her weird speech.

"A-Ah, thank you." They replied groggily.

"We have seen the video…We are glad you all were happy participating in this event." Jun said smiling.

"Especially the camp part, right dear?" Misa added smiling as well.

The seven participants frowned, _Camp part?_

Their eyes widened before yelling in shock, "AH!" The others students have to close their ears due to the high-pitched voice.

"Wa-Wait…video? But…" They silenced when noticing something before staring at their sensei who was humming. Yes, it was Kanazawa.

"Don't worry we didn't bother your privacy. Just the 'changing room', 'bad cooking', 'Ave Maria'…oh and also the 'last morning' part." Misa explained smiling.

_That's almost EVERYTHING!_ The participants yelled mentally.

"So, how was it? It was really fun seeing how your son is progressing, right?" The headmaster asked smiling.

Okay, so the school wasn't planning to make Tsukimori Ren as the champion, they were just some kind of spy…?

"Anyway, where's Hino-san?" Misa asked seeing the red-haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

"I think she's late today…"

"Yeah, we've checked her classroom before gathered here, and her classmate said she hasn't come." Tsuchiura explained sighing.

Suddenly the Regulars Students noised. There in the hall door standing the red-haired girl they were just talking about. Her friends quickly rushed to her hugging her tight.

"Kaho-chan…we'll miss you…" Mio cried out.

"Mio…she'll only move to the Department beside US…" Nao said sighing.

"E-Err…did I miss something?" Hino asked puzzled.

"Yeah, a lot." Nao replied.

"Miss Hino Kahoko, please come to the stage…" A call was heard. Hino quickly looked at the stage to find her other friends were waiting for her. She blushed as she rushed to the place.

She startled to find the famous Hamai Misa smiling at her. She bowed politely then taking her place beside her kouhai.

"Well, Hino-san. Since you're late we'll repeat some points." The headmaster said smiling, explaining the situation afterward.

--

"Wa-Wait a minute, sir!" Hino quickly interrupted after hearing the condition.

"What is it?"

"I-I don't think it's a good decision to move me to the Music Department" Hino reasoned.

The headmaster shook his head sighing, "Not that again."

"Hino-san…I know that you and Tsuchiura-kun aren't very pleased with this situation but this is the final decision, so I hope you can find yourself to adapt with your new place." With that the headmaster ended his speech.

Hino was really speechless. She didn't expect to leave her Regular Department. To be honest, she wasn't very fond on the Music Department.

The concours participants were about to leave the stage when Tsukimori's parents called, "May we have a minute please?"

They only nodded as they headed to the changing room. "We have discussed with the headmaster, and the participants are to gather in our house before going to the party. Is that okay for you?"

"Tsukimori's house? Sure!" Hihara cheered happily.

"There again?" Tsuchiura murmured remembering the last visit he had there.

"Okay. What time should I be there?" Yunoki asked smiling.

"5 will be best."

The group nodded then bowing politely giving their farewell.

--

When the night came, the closing ceremony of the 'Seiso Gakuin Intraschool Concours' started. The Music Department students frowned in confusion when they arrived at the party. Instead of wearing formal clothes like the Music Department did, the Regular Department only wore shirts and jeans or something like that. And the party was really different from what they thought.

The faces of the Regular Department turned redder seeing the Music Department's attire. Hamai Misa, the one who suggested the party had told them that it wasn't a formal party.

And they were lucky they followed their instinct to use their normal clothes

Some of them Regular students had danced at the dance floor, but the Music students only sat on the couch chatting and… dazed.

The people began to be noisy when the seven participants came. They wore normal clothes that really showed themselves, except Yunoki of course. Tsukimori Jun glanced at the MC winking and grinning.

The MC smiled widely before announcing, "And now let's see the Main Event! Four participants of the concours will present us one song!"

The seven teenagers blinked, twitched and frowned. _Four? Who?_ Were all they asked in their heart.

"Hihara Kazuki-kun, Yunoki Azuma-kun, Tsuchiura Ryotaro-kun and Tsukimori Ren-kun, please come to the stage." The MC added smiling as the students began to cheer.

"HUH??"

**End of Prologue.**

**Author's Note: Okay that's all for now. Please review.**

**Next! First Mistake: Falling!**


	2. First Mistake:Falling!

Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure and KOEI

_Disclaimer: La Corda d'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure and KOEI_

**Author's note: Ehem…first of all thanks to miyuki who was gladly to bear with my lack of grammar. Finally it comes! The First chapter!! Yay! Actually, I have new idea but my sis said I should finish the others before making a new one. Sigh…but I think I'll lose my mood before so…**

I don't think I should be babbling about this though. Anyway, sorry if you don't like my fics, but don't flames, kay?

Almost forgot! WARNING! TOO MANY OOCNESS AND YOU READERS SHOULD BEAR WITH IT! Xp

**Thanks for the reviewers: hailen, michellelhf, anonymous….I greatly appreciate them!**

**金色のコルダ****  
In the Parallel World!**

--

**First Mistake: Falling!**

"I'm so not doing this…"

The others stared at the bluenette standing below the stage.

"Oh, c'mon Tsukimori. We don't have any choice but to do this." Tsuchiura replied sighing as he tuned his guitar.

Hihara was ready with his drum and Yunoki was practicing himself with the keyboard. They were waiting for the bluenette to pick either the bass guitar or… sing. The students were eagerly waiting for their sudden performance, cheering from the dance floor. Judging from the situation, they had no choice but to play a pop song or a rock song. And that was what Tsukimori Ren refused.

"Ah, I know." Now all eyes set on the green-haired pianist curving a smirk.

"So the elite of Music Department only knows how to play violin. I see…" Tsuchiura said knowingly.

A vein popped on his rival's face, eyes glaring at him.

"Or do you want to hide the fact that you have an off-key voice?" the pianist added in sarcasm.

At this time his rival already stood beside him, glaring. Tsukimori was about to grab the bass guitar but Tsuchiura interrupted him giving the microphone.

"On second thought Tsukimori. You only have one option, vocals." The pianist said smiling.

"Wa…" Before Tsukimori continued, the other cut off.

"Off-key voice." Once again a vein popped on the bluenette's face.

Tsukimori quickly grabbed the microphone from Tsuchiura muttering something, which Tsuchiura pretended not to hear.

It was a lucky thing; the song they decided was one of the Pop songs Tsukimori Ren could memorize.

The students were already chatting, wondering if the male violinist could really sing it.

Tsukimori let out a heaved sigh before the group, signaling to start.

**Destination (by Taniyama Kisho)**

_sukitooru kumori no nai me de tobitatsu kaze wo erande iru_

migi to hidari senaka awase arukidasu  
kanade atta neiro dake ga kokoro kimi ni tsutaeteru

yuruginaki DESTINATION kanashimi koeta hate ni  
motome tsuzuketeiku mou ichido meguri aeru tame ni

hohoemi tsukurotteru me de unazuku kimi no sugata ni tada

usui yaiba nazoru you na itami sae  
shinjiru mama tsuranuku saki ubae nai to shitteiru

fuyu no kehai ai wo kodoku no tsume ni kakete  
yagate wa otozureru kisetsu wo kazoe nagara ikou

kasaneru hodo fukaku kawatte yuku kimi no oto ga  
namida yori mo kotoba yori mo aa

yuruginaki DESTINATION kanashimi koeta hate ni  
motome tsuzuketeiku mou ichido meguri aeru tame ni  
fureau oto dake ga futari wo tsunagu darou  
itsuka wa majiri au kiseki wo tadori yukeru tabi he

No response. No one could speak a word. The students slapped their ears a few times, making sure they weren't malfunctioning. Even the guitarist, the keyboardist and the drummer were staring at him in shock. Tsukimori turned to his rival, making a face, "What?"

Somehow, that snapped Tsuchiura back, "Nothing... It's just... I don't know you can sing..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukimori asked annoyed.

"Wow, Tsukimori! Your voice is like the real singer's!!" Hihara cheered. Soon the students also cheered clapping their hands. Some were yelling "'Encore!'".

Tsukimori was about to step down when the MC announced, "Well, since they are so good, they will perform one song again..." Tsukimori and Tsuchiura quickly shot a death glare silencing the MC.

"I mean... they can find their peace now." The MC corrected. The T.R. pairs huffed stepping down.

--

It was finally the time for the students to make a toast. The participants were in their special place.

"Are? Where's Hino-chan?" Hihara asked noticing the female violinist wasn't with them.

Their turned their heads around and still not found her. Tsuchiura quickly stood up, "I'll go look for her."

"Me too!" the trumpeter followed.

"It'll be best if we search for her together." Yunoki suggested, the group nodded then began to spread out and search the area (now it sounds like persona).

-

-

-

Tsuchiura sighed running his long fingers through his green hair. "Damn, where could she be?" He wiped his sweat off panting heavily. His head kept looking around, aware of everything around him. His eyes widened when he saw a place that was glowing. He knitted his eyebrow before running to it.

"Hino!" He called out when he noticed the red-haired girl he had been searching for.

The female violinist turned around a bit surprised, "Tsuchiura-kun!"

The guy ran to her sighing, "Takku… what are you doing here?"

"Gomen… I was out for fresh air when I noticed something glowing." She explained pointing at the thing in front her.

"Huh?" Tsuchiura frowned when he found out what it was. A mirror. Yeah, a big, full-sized mirror.

"What's this?" He asked. The other only replied with a shrug.

"It's really odd. Look." Hino said pointing at the mirror. Once again the green-haired pianist's eyes widened. What he saw on the mirror was none other than himself, though with different reflection. The 'him' in the mirror was grinning widely, and 'Hino' in the mirror was looking down shyly.

"What's… the meaning of this??" He cried out.

"I dunno. But I got a bad feeling… really bad." Hino said gripping her shirt. As she said that, the glow began to fade, leaving them in the dark.

"!!"

"Now what?" Tsuchiura asked sighing.

"Told you what, that mirror is really weird!" Hino cried out frightened.

"Nah, let's go before something happens." Tsuchiura said as he turned his heel.

"Y-Yeah…" Hino followed looking carefully on the ground. She tried to be careful yet she was really careless. The next thing she knew was tripping over a stone.

"Hino!" The pianist shouted trying to catch the girl. Both eyes widened when again, the mirror glowed brighter than before.

"Huh?" Slowly they were sucked by the light.

"!!"

--

THUMP!

"Ouch…" Tsuchiura and Hino rubbed their heads straightening their selves.

"What just happened?" Tsuchiura muttered cursing silently.

"ARE YOU OKAY, HINO-CHAN, TSUCHIURA?!" Suddenly they heard a yell.

Hino rubbed her eyes. She tried to recognize the figure in front of them. Seeing the figure's caring smile and how he said 'Hino-chan…', Hino curved a reassuring smile.

They stood up as they replied, "Uhm… Yeah, we're okay, Hihara…!!" Their eyes widened when they saw the person.

**To be Continued…**

**  
Author's note: yeah…it's the 1st chapter…so how is it? Hoping it's good enough. So please review. See ya.**

**Next: Second Mistake: School!**


	3. Second Mistake:The Party

_I don't own La Corda but I own this plot, I think._  
**  
A/N: Sorry but I decide to change this chapter's title.**

Narrator

"Talk"

"_Whisper_"

'_Thinking_'

--------

_Previously..._

_THUMP!_

"Ouch…" Tsuchiura and Hino rubbed their heads straightening their selves.

"What just happened?" Tsuchiura muttered cursing silently.

"ARE YOU OKAY, HINO-CHAN, Ryo?!" Suddenly they heard a yell.

Hino rubbed her eyes. She tried to recognize the figure in front of them. Seeing the figure's caring smile and how he said 'Hino-chan…', Hino curved a reassuring smile.

They stood up as they replied, "Uhm… Yeah, we're okay, Hihara…!!!" Their eyes widened when they saw the person.

**金色のコルダ****  
In the Parallel World!**

--------

**Second Mistake: The Party**

Hino and Tsuchiura stared. And stared and stared. They blinked, rubbed their eyes, and even smacked their head, wondering what had gotten into them. They frowned, observing the person in front of them from head to toe.

"Ano…who are you?" Finally, Hino spoke up.

He frowned, then turned to worried face, "Are you really okay, Hino-chan, Ryo?! You were asking such a weird question! You didn't hit your head, right?" He began to check their heads, making sure they were okay.

Tsuchiura grabbed his hand and pushed it away from himself, "I'm _perfectly_ okay! I should be the one asking. Are _you_ okay? Did you eat something weird?"

The guy frowned and then chuckled, "Of course I am! What are you talking about?"

Hino and Tsuchiura knitted their brows in confusion. Soon, someone yelled, taking the other person's attention.

"Tsukimori-senpai! Did you find them?!" Again, Hino and Tsuchiura blinked for nth time that night.

"Yeah! They're here, Shimizu-kun!" Tsukimori, the same person standing in front of them, called waving at his kouhai.

The dazed musicians watched the blonde-haired boy making his way to them. He arrived panting but still smiled angelically, "Yokatta…"

Hino and Tsuchiura were still out of it until their kouhai spoke again, "Geez! Don't do this next time! You made us worried!" Shimizu scolded.

They were shocked surprised before replying, "So-Sorry…"

Tsukimori sighed smiling, "Maa, maa, Shimizu… At least they're okay. Now, could you please tell the others that we've found them?" The bluenette said, smiling sweetly.

"Ah, yeah… Okay." Shimizu nodded and then took his cell phone. He distanced himself a bit from his senpai as he began talking through the phone.

"Now…" Tsukimori turned to the dazed people, offering his hands.

The male violinist frowned when his friends didn't respond, "Hino-chan? Ryo?"

Hino and Tsuchiura jerked, facing the violinist, "Huh…?"

Again, Tsukimori offered his hands forward, signaling them to get up.

Hino quickly took it as Tsuchiura got up on his feet by himself. After making sure Hino was already standing, the other violinist turned to his kouhai, "What did they say, Shimizu-kun?"

"Ah… They're waiting inside." Shimizu replied, returning to his senpai-tachi.

"Sokka… Ja, let's go Ryo, Hino-chan." Tsukimori smiled widely, leading them.

---

Now, have you counted how many times Hino and Tsuchiura blinked today? 'Cause, now they can't blink. They stared, shocked at the people in front of them. The green-haired trumpeter was staring at them with annoyance as his friend looked at them displeased.

"You know what?" The purple-haired guy started.

"I hate wasting my time." Hihara stated annoyed.

"Maa… Senpai, they didn't do anything wrong so…"

"Tsukimori, stay out of this." Yunoki glared at the bluenette.

"But there's no need to make it complicated." Tsukimori argued.

"Tsukimori-senpai is right. Why don't we go back to our table and have a toast?" Shimizu suggested.

Yunoki and Hihara let out a sigh before turning their heel, "Alright."

They made their way to their table, occupying all the seats. They were welcomed by their cheerful sensei.

"Oh my God! Tsuchiura! Hino! Where have you been my youthful students?! I was worried!" Kanazawa yelled out frantically, hugging the surprised Second years.

"Kanayan… They can't breathe…" Tsukimori sweatdropped.

Kanazawa quickly released them, "Oh, I'm so sorry my youthful students!"

Hino and Tsuchiura only nodded blankly. They then sat down following the others.

Tsukimori was the first one to raise his glass, "Cheers!" He yelled out as the group soon followed.

"Cheers!"

---

**  
In another dimension...**

A blue-haired guy stared in confusion at place in front him. It was glowing very brightly before that it actually almost blinded him. Then the next thing he heard was a _`thump'_ and a voice. He made his way at a slow pace, alert at the thought of what he might encounter. His face turned into that of mild annoyance as soon as he brushed the bushes out of his sight. There were his two new classmates rubbing their heads in pain.

"What are you two doing here?" He interrogated.

The pianist tilted his head, looking at his friend, "Ah, Len!"

Tsukimori twitched, _'What did just he call me?'_

The bluenette jerked when the pianist suddenly stood up, followed by the female violinist.

"Listen! Listen!" Tsuchiura yelled, shaking his friend in enthusiasm.

"There was a black hole!" The pianist yelled happily.

The male violinist raised his eyebrow in disbelief, _'Is he crazy or what?'_

"No! It wasn't a black hole. More like… Something similar to a blackhole!" The pianist continued ignoring the confusion showing on the violinist's face.

"Whatever you say." Tsukimori replied.

"Ha! Your face tells me that you don't believe me!" Tsuchiura pointed out yelling. "It's really true! Right, Hino?" Tsuchiura added turning to his female companion.

"H-Hai…" Hino replied meekly.

"There was a huge mirror, then it suddenly glowed and a black hole sucked us in!" Tsuchiura eagerly explained.

"Oh, yeah?" Tsukimori responded in disbelief. "Now, could you tell me where the mirror is?"

Tsuchiura yelled out pointing behind him, "There!" Tsukimori's eyes followed his fingers but found nothing.

"…" Tsuchiura was also speechless when he found there was nothing behind him and Hino. "Eh?! That's odd! It was there before!!"

The bluenette let out a sigh and composed himself, "Okay, Tsuchiura. I understand your hobby sleeping outside. But I don't have time to listen to your dream. Let's go back inside." He said as he turned his heel, leading them.

"Matte, Len! It's the truth!" Tsuchiura called, hoping for his friend to stop and listen to him. But he kept walking until he saw their kouhai making his way to them.

"Ah… So you've found them, Tsukimori-senpai?" Shimizu asked sleepily.

Tsukimori nodded, "Where are the others?"

"I think… They're inside…" the blonde-haired cellist said. And the group went inside.

---

As soon as they entered the hall, they were greeted with worried faces.

"Hino!"  
"Hino-senpai!"  
"Where were you?" They yelled out worriedly.

"S-Sorry… minna…" Hino apologized timidly.

"Well… it's alright, you're okay at least." Hihara sighed in relief.

"Yeah… now, would the VIP guests please return to their seats." Kanazawa said sarcastically, rubbing his head lazily.

"Hahaha, Kanayan… that word doesn't suit you!" Hihara laughed following his sweatdropping sensei.

---

**Back to Parallel World**

"Hino-chan? Hi. no. chan?" Tsukimori waved his hand in front of the female violinist. He had been calling her for a while and there was still no response from the girl. He got even more anxious, seeing her staring blankly.

"Hino!" Tsuchiura finally yelled out.

"Huh?" She said as she snapped out of it.

"Ah…daijoubu desu ka, Hino-chan?" The other violinist asked worriedly.

"Ah… hai…" Hino replied nodding.

"But, you don't look like you're alright, senpai." Shimizu added.

"I don't care if you like spacing out, senpai, but please, I don't want to have a moody atmosphere around me when I'm eating." Fuyuumi added sarcastically.

Hino only nodded faintly before she was again lost in her thoughts. '_Where am I exactly???_' She yelled out mentally, trying to look okay. She took a glance, staring at the green-haired pianist who somehow could have a normal talk with the strangers. She moved a little, making sure it was close enough for the pianist to hear her.

_"Ne, Tsuchiura-kun."_ She called taking the other's attention.

_"Nanda?"_

_"Don't you feel… somewhat… weird?"_ She pointed out.  
_  
"I do."_ Tsuchiura replied as he ate.

_"Eh? But you act like you aren't."_

Tsuchiura turned to her, facing her, _"They'll get anxious if we look confused. Let's think about it later and get along with it."_

Hino nodded. She took a glance again at everyone in the table. The annoyed Hihara-senpai who was eating silently with Yunoki-senpai; the cold Fuyuumi who hadn't said anything nor talked to anyone; the cheerful Tsukimori who had been chatting with Shimizu so animatedly; and also the weird Kanazawa-sensei who had given the lecture about 'youthfulness'.

"Oh, yeah!" Suddenly Tsukimori yelled out, taking everyone's attention. "There's a swimming pool at the back. Let's go swimming after this!" He suggested cheerfully.

"No, thanks." Yunoki, Hihara and Fuyuumi replied stoically.

"Eh? Why???" Tsukimori sulked.

"Senpai… I'm not stupid enough to swim at this hour, and at this time of the year." Fuyuumi replied, sipping her drink coolly.

"Eh? But I thought it'd be fun…" The bluenette said disappointed.

"Well, you can count me in if you want to play a mindless indoor game." Fuyuumi replied, trying to show some respect to her senpai.

Meanwhile, Hino and Tsuchiura looked somewhat disbelieved as to what had they heard.  
_'Swimming at night in the middle of fall… That's so… un-Tsukimori-like.' _  
_  
To be Continued…_

**A/N: I know I took too long to update…sorry, please forgive me…I'll try to update Kono Joushou Next time…please wait…**

And needs looootssss of reviews!! =D

**Thanks for those who reviewed, I'm very grateful and happy you like this story.**


	4. Third Mistake:Fairy of Dimension

_Disclaimer…oh...disclaimer…what should I say about it?_

**Author's Note: Haiya!!! Long time no updating! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate those. Glad to know people like this silly idea, (though I found some couldn't imagine their favorite characters to change…). Again, how weird they would became, please don't flames…because it is the plot! Kay? Now onto the story!**

**金色のコルダ****  
In the Parallel World!**

--------

**Third Mistake: Fairy of Dimension**

After somewhat like a long dinner for Tsuchiura and Hino, the group split, each doing their own activities. And being a stranger they are, Hino and Tsuchiura stood in the corner watching all the Regular Dep. and Music Dep. chatting happily. Since when those two departments became sooo friendly? They moved their eyes slightly to the other side of the room. There were their two senpais, having their peace and being…anti-social. Hino had a hard time believing they were Yunoki and Hihara everytime those two glared to people who wanted to speak with them. True, Yunoki has a dark side which…probably not very sociable with his sarcasm, but Yunoki isn't Tsukimori.

After a sigh, those two clueless people shifted their eyes to other side, to find their supposed-to-be-sleepy kouhai, who was excitedly trying to drag another kouhai who was reading a book to dance with him. And probably it's just them but those two seemed to get close to them each seconds…

"Senpai-tachi…", or probably not.

"What is it Shimizu-kun?" Hino asked putting a fake smile.

"Do you see…uhm…Tsukimori-senpai?"

"Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura twitched. That's right, he and Hino had been eyeing every participant's activities in the party, but oddly enough they didn't see the male violinist.

And as if answering their question, a loud sound could be heard in the entire room.

"What was that?" Hino asked surprised.

Tsuchiura rubbed his neck sweatdropping, "Seems like…"

"…something fell into the pool." Fuyuumi finished.

"Pool…?" That keyword brought everyone mind to one thing…, "Masaka…" Those three quickly run to the said-place, dragging Fuyuumi behind. By the time they arrived at that place, there were Yunoki and Hihara, Kanazawa-sensei…and Tsukimori who was…wet…

"TSUKIMORI?!" They yelled out.

"Yo, guys." The bluenette waved smiling.

"Don't 'yo' me! What were you thinking, swimming at this hour…and…clothed?!" Tsuchiura yelled out angrily.

"You might get pneumonia, Tsukimori-senpai…" Shimizu said worriedly.

"Well, yeah…but it's not like I was swimming, okay?"

"Huh?"

"I fell…into the pool." Tsukimori explained, drying himself with a towel.

Lost of word, the participants could only sweatdrop.

"Anyways…" Yunoki broke the silence, "…you should change your clothes, Tsukimori."

"Ah, that's right."

"You are lucky, Tsukimori-senpai. We're partying in your house…" Fuyuumi said sighing.

"Yeah, that's right…wait, WHAT?" Tsuchiura and Hino asked surprised.

"What? Have you been sleeping this entire time? We're in Tsukimori's residence." Hihara answered.

_Tsukimori…residence?_ Again, the pianist and female violinist sweatdropped. They did remember they were partying in Tsukimori's property or so they said, but they never heard it was in Tsukimori's residence.

The bluenette rubbed his neck before calling for attention, "Uhm…guys…actually…"

All eyes set on the male violinist, waiting for him to continue, "Before I fell…I saw a fairy."

"You mean…Lily-san?" Shimizu asked.

"No! I thought it was, but as I took closer look, it wasn't." The bluenette explained.

"W-Wait…" Hihara rubbed his temple, "…do you mean…there is another fairy here?" Tsukimori nodded.

"I was about to call her, but I fell."

"Her?"

"Yeah, I think it's a she."

Tsuchiura silenced for a while, processing all the information he got in his mind. And yeah, it took his interest. "Where did the fairy go?" He asked his wet friend.

The bluenette pointed to the maze-garden just ahead of the pool.

"Thank you Tsukimori. Now go change your clothes before you get sick." Told the green-haired boy, amazingly smiling, before he headed to the maze-garden taking the red-haired girl with him.

Surely all the left concours participants smelled something fishy, but at the moment the bluenette sneezed, they decided to think about that later.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

It's been almost 15 minutes since Tsuchiura and Hino dumbfully entered Tsukimori's Maze Garden. The pianist hated the fact that he and his companion had been panting, and truthfully he even wondered if he could exit the garden. He slumped himself to the ground sitting, trying to regain his strength, Hino followed.

"Ne, Tsuchiura-kun?"

Hino watched her friend swept his sweats then continued, "Why do you suddenly want to search…for the fairy?"

Tsuchiura looked at her. True, Hino is always slow, but does she that slow? He let out a sigh before spoke out his mind, "Well…I could only think one reason why we're in such state as we're now, Hino. And that's …probably, has something to do with creature that Tsukimori's just seen."

"That…fairy?"

He nodded. There was a silence as Hino tried to think over the possibilities and gained her strength too. The pianist let her to take her time and said nothing, until his cellphone rang surprising both of them.

The green-haired boy pulled it out of his pocket, half-thanking that his cell phone still worked in the crazy world they were in. "Moshi Moshi."

"_Ah, Ryo!" _Came a voice from other line, a voice that freaked the other out.

"What is it, Tsukimori?"

"_Geez…you and Kaho-chan have some nerve to enter my family's Maze without any preparations." _Tsuchiura twitched when the bluenette sounded like they had just entered a jungle or space, but it wasn't wrong either.

"_I'm going to fetch you up. Just stay where you are now." _

Tsuchiura silenced. Fetch them up? Should he exit now? He hasn't found a single trace about the said-fairy.

"_Ryo?"_ The other called anxious when not getting an answer.

"Ah…" He snapped, "Wait, Tsukimori."

"_What?"_

"Uhm…we haven't found the fairy yet."

"_Ah, about that. We have talked about that too. Yunoki-senpai said that it'll be safe if we just wait tomorrow and ask Lily-san."_

Asking Lily? That's right. Since both of them fairies, Lily probably would realize if there's another fairy's presence. Not a bad idea.

However as if opposing the pianist's decision, Hino who had been listening beside him, tucked his shirt shaking.

Concerned, he turned to his female friend frowning, "What is it Hino?" The girl didn't answer and only raised her finger pointing at the opposite direction of them.

The green-haired boy turned, eyes widened. Receiving a long suspicious silence from the other line, Tsukimori called his name, _"Ryo…?"_ a bit worry.

In front of the ex-general Ed students was a little creature, with wings on her back and a grin on her face. And as if she'd been searching both of them, she yelled out, "Found ya!"

Both of them were too shocked to react, Tsuchiura even had dropped his phone and a line drop sound where heard.

"You two have put me into some troubles." The fairy stated sighing.

o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

"Fairy…of…dimension?" Tsuchiura and Hino repeated.

"Yep! That's what I am!" The fairy, who had introduced herself as Rain, said proudly.

"What's that?" The pianist asked confused.

Rubbing her chin with her fingers, Rain tried to her best to explain, "Hmm…well…in this world, there are some dimensions which have different kind of worlds, something like alternative worlds. The humans, the nature and all the things would probably be same, but there are some differences. It's important to balance those worlds since they are connected. And there we are, Fairy of Dimension, carrying the task…protecting the dimensions, suspend everyone who dare to enter without permission."

"…"

"The mirror which sucked you in is a gate that leads to other dimension." Rain finished.

"Eh?!" Hino was taken aback by the explanation, but Tsuchiura only ran his long fingers through his hair sighing. He had expected that kind of explanation from the fairy.

"So, how could we go back?" Tsuchiura asked, too calmly as Hino said.

At the moment the pianist asked that, Rain shook a little and sweating, "Well…you see…it's…broken…So you can't."

"What?!"

"Hey! It's not my fault!! It was you guys' fault that the mirror cracked!"

"Is it…the only gate?"

"No, of course it's not!"

"Then…"

"But the permission to enter gates that beyond my watch, has to go through a long difficult way."

"We'll wait!!"

Rain eyed them unsure, "Are you sure? The procedure will take about…a month or so…"

"A…A MONTH???!!!"

"Not only that…I will also receive a punishment for my carelessness." Rain sighed.

"Can't your mirror be repaired?" Hino asked.

"It can. But it will take 3 months, at least."

"At least three months?! We can't wait that long!"

"Same here. What do you think I should do if the mirror where I can work on…is broken?"

"How about…our presence in our world?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Yourselves in this dimension have also been transported to there in your place. Though, of course their states aren't very different with yours now."

Tsuchiura grumbled, muttering something when he realized the 'himself' in that world wouldn't be like himself.

"Be grateful. Since I have nothing to do, I will be your guide in this world. I even have asked my friend to do so in the other dimension."

"Huh?"

"I heard from Lily, human world is very interesting. I never go out of my own mirror, so I never know it. It will be pleasure to work with you guys." Rain said smiling widely.

"You…must be kidding me."

_**Tsuzuku…**_

**A/N: So yeah. There's now a bit explanation of Tsuchiura and Hino's states. Hope you guys like it, please review.**


End file.
